Inolvidable
by Kari Granger de Potter
Summary: Este es mi segundo songfic es un DG leanlo y dejenme su opinion en un REVIEW bye


Este es mi segundo songfic algo triste bueno ustedes lean.  
  
******************** Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises Draco Malfoy estaba sentado al borde de su cama en mansión Malfoy recordando su curso anterior en Hogwarts en el que había vivido muchas alegrías y tristezas todas causadas por cierta pelirroja Weasley de quien se había perdidamente enamorado.  
  
*******Flash Back******* Apareciste un día de llovizna gris  
  
de pronto me encontré con tu mirada  
  
llena de luz.  
  
Draco Malfoy iba paseando por los terrenos del colegio pensando en sus cosas pero iba tan distraída que choco con una pequeña pelirroja la cual iba muy aprisa y al parecer iba llorando. -Hey "Pobretona" fíjate por donde vas- dijo Malfoy que sintió un retortijón en el estomago. -Cállate Malfoy no estoy de humor- Draco al ver su cara llena de lágrimas le bajo a su tono (si eso era posible) (N/A: si aja) -Que te pasa Weasley el "Cabeza rajada" no te hace caso, ups perdón el ya esta con la "sangre sucia" de Granger (N/A: pase lo que pase H/HR siempre quedaran en mis fics) -No a mi ya no me gusta Harry me gusta otro pero el nunca me hará caso-Dijo Ginny con una cara súper trágica. Sin darse cuenta los dos estaban paseando por los terrenos del castillo. -Y quien te gusta ahora (me gustaría ser yo)-dijo Draco con una cara muy curiosa. -Pues.-dijo Ginny algo nerviosa- tu - A Draco casi se le caen los calzones de la impresión, pero eso quedaba atrás, no le importaba lo que pensara Ginny (dudo que sea algo malo) la beso.  
  
Volteaste y respondiste al verme sonreír,  
  
el mundo fue un planeta un poco  
  
más humano y azul.  
  
Nos persiguió la lluvia  
  
caminando por la calle  
  
bastó robarte un beso  
  
y mi vida cambió.  
  
********Fin del flash back*******  
  
-Si desde ese momento nos hicimos novios y empezamos nuestra relación en secreto compartimos muchas cosas me enseñaste muchas cosas pero entonces paso lo que tenia que pasar nos descubrieron-.(N/A: no se me ocurre como los podrían descubrir así que solo pondré la pelea) Inolvidable, vieras cómo te extraño,  
  
inolvidable, cada tarde a tu lado, inolvidable, el calor de tu abrazo,  
  
inolvidable, vieras como te amo,  
  
no, no, no, no, no.  
  
Nos prometimos desde aquella vez,  
  
te hiciste necesaria como el aire para vivir,  
  
pero el destino a veces suele ser muy cruel Tu padre decidió llevarme lejos de ti. (N/A: cambie la canción para adaptarla al fic en realidad dice: tu padre decidió buscar fortuna lejos de aquí, pero bueno.)  
  
*******Flash back******* -Pero papá no puedes alejarme de el no tienes derecho-decía Ginny- cállate Ginger yo se lo que hago, el año que viene te vas a Beauxbatons-dijo el señor Weasley. -No!!!!!- grito un desesperado Draco Malfoy- no puede señor Weasley- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos (Ginny también estaba llorando) -Cállate Draco que esto será mejor para ti- dijo Lucius Malfoy- ya te las veras conmigo cuando estemos en la casa.  
  
*******Final del flash back*******  
  
Y ahí acabo todo hace ya 5 meses que no se nada de ti, te extraño-susurro.  
  
Nos escribimos cartas llenas de melancolía,  
  
pero al pasar el tiempo te olvidaste de mí. Inolvidable, vieras cómo te extraño,  
  
inolvidable, cada tarde a tu lado, inolvidable, el calor de tu abrazo,  
  
inolvidable, vieras como te amo,  
  
no, no, no, no, no.  
  
-Ginny te extraño mucho y aunque se que quizás nunca volveré a verte te juro que te buscare hasta la muerte si es necesario y es que nunca he amado ni amare a una chica como a ti. te amo.  
  
*********************** Hola!!!!!!! Oigan aclaro una cosa no es que Ginny se olvidara de Draco es que la cacharon y la obligaron a dejar de escribirle además siento que no me quedo bien, ustedes que opinan?? Déjenme su opinión en un REVIEW porfa. Bueno esta canción "Inolvidable" es de mis queridos venezolanos los UFF (que por cierto amo a Alexander de ese grupo que es un bombón) bueno los dejo para ya no hartarlos con mis estupideces bye. 


End file.
